


An interrupted press conference

by MyCatIsMyEditor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But she still does it, Cat is playing with fire, F/F, Humor, Kara is really sorry, Kara will never live it down, Lena lost a bet, Lena was not prepared for this, Lena will have revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatIsMyEditor/pseuds/MyCatIsMyEditor
Summary: Lena's press conference for L corp's newest line get's an interruption thaat leads her to her answering some unexpected questions about her personal life.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 88
Kudos: 668





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I got bored yesterday and wrote this. I'm only on season 2 so I ask your forgiveness for any timeline issues.

Lena couldn’t believe she was about to do this. That _Kara_ had made her do this. She was still half convinced it was a joke somehow. She’d kept expecting it to be but Kara had asked her every week for a progress report and smirked the whole fucking time. She swore she was never betting against her again. Never, ever-

Lena walked onto the stage and faced the surprisingly large press pack. She supposed they were probably all half expecting a bomb to go off somewhere. A lot of her press conferences seemed to end disastrously. She should probably start wearing a bullet proof vest. Not that she really needed it when Kara was around, but it might be a good idea in case she was busy dealing with a fire or something. Tonight though she had a feeling the press would be disappointed.

She smiled as she took her place at the podium and saw a television camera pointed at her. She sighed. They really were expecting too much. 

“I want to first thank you all for coming. I honestly wasn’t expecting so much interest,” there was a few smiles from several of the reporters. “I am here today to announce the launch of a new venture for L corp.”

She tapped her tablet and the large screen behind her lit up as the L corp logo flashed on screen for a moment before a new one replaced it. There was several laughs when a second line of writing appeared underneath it.

Lena glanced behind herself at the stylized red and white logo now on the screen with the words “I lost a bet” underneath. She gave a half laugh.

“Yes, so I’m sure you can all guess how this started,” there was some more laughter. “Never let it be said Lena Luthor isn’t a woman of her word.”

She turned back to smile at the cameras. She tapped her tablet again and the screen changed as the nine sex toy designs flashed on the screen one after the other before it changed to show them all and their corresponding number. She was about to begin her presentation when she saw the camera’s shift slightly to focus on something behind her. She turned around again to see Supergirl had arrived. Lena frowned at her in confusion.

“Supergirl? Is someone trying to kill me again?” she asked.

Surely no one decided to attack her for this product launch. Kara gave nothing away as she stood in her usual Supergirl pose her hands on her hips.

“Oh no Miss Luthor. I was just coming to see that you were actually keeping to your bet.”

Lena had no idea what was happening as Kara approached her smiling as the camera flashes increased. She watched silently giving Kara a “What the fuck?” look. Kara turned to hide her face as she gave her a very apologetic look and mouthed ‘Sorry’ before turning back to smile at the cameras. Lena was sure she wasn’t going to like what was coming.

“So Miss Luthor, I was just wondering who is the designer behind these, creations.”

Lena’s smile was strained as she looked from the cameras to the super. Was she really-

“They wished to remain anonymous,” Lena said through gritted teeth. 

“What are you doing here?” she hissed. 

The mic probably caught her saying something but she hoped no one got the exact words. She watched as Supergirl strolled away looking at the numbered collection on the screen.

“You know Miss Luthor, you’re a remarkably gifted engineer. I’ve seen you put together quite a few mechanical and chemical creations. Mostly weaponry and defensive systems, along with your medical technology of course.”

Lena silently signaled for her to shut up. She didn’t.

“And I have a very reliable source that tells me you have an extensive toy collection yourself.”

The camera flashes were almost constant now. She adjusted her notes as she did her best to keep smiling while simultaneously glaring at the super.

“Well, a girl is allowed some toys-”

“Thirty five?”

“Thirty two,” Lena corrected.

The sudden scribbling of pens alerted her that was probably going to be all over the news tomorrow. She coughed again trying to hide the blush now creeping up her cheeks. Reaching for her water she tried to stall as she watched the super approaching.

“I hear, from my very reliable source that-”

“Is there a reason you’re here. I am clearly keeping up my end of our bet. Even though you cheated.”

That’s right now they all knew Supergirl was the reason she was putting out a line of sex toys. She felt Kara tense as the attention turned to her.

“Come now, no one likes a sore loser.”

Lena gripped the glass as tight as she dared. Someone else was involved because there was no way this was Kara’s idea. She sipped the water as she quickly went through all the possibilities of who had set her up. Because this was a set up. She watched Kara strut across the stage again.

“So as I was saying, of the _thirty two_ toys you have, I hear at least ten are ones you made yourself.”

Lena closed her eyes. This wasn’t happening, this was not happening. But it was. She kept thinking. Who would set this up? Who would think of this? 

“That’s a very well informed source you have,” she said trying to sound calm. 

Lena took a breath and let it out as she met Kara’s eyes and saw the worry there. She silently discarded everyone who had personal knowledge of her collection from experience and ran through the possible masterminds who could get Kara to do this. She looked at Kara and smiled at her. There was two. Kara tilted her head in a silent question. Lena turned to the crowd of reporters. She was a Luthor, and she would take control of this situation again.

“Okay Supergirl. What do you want? I have a very reliable source that your super strength makes certain things difficult for you to acquire. You’re not hoping to get a special order are you?”

She was pleased to hear Kara cough. She turned leaning on the podium to watch Kara glare at her.

“No I just have a few questions about the origin of your products. You know,” She walked around Lena crossing her arms and looking very serious. “Because you’re a Luthor.”

Lena laughed, she couldn’t help it.

“And of course you as a super could never trust a Luthor.”

Kara smiled and started floating around her.

“Absolutely not. I could never, ever trust a Luthor.” 

Kara waved her hand over her suit.

“Oh of course not. It’s not like I’ve saved your life multiple times with my designs, or helped you fight-”

“Hey, hey. If you tell them all the things you’ve done to help me they’ll start thinking we’re friends or something.”

“Because we can’t have that,” Lena agreed.

“A Luthor and a Super working together? Impossible.”

She smiled and Kara smiled back as she hovered upside down.

“It’s not like a drinking competition with you is the reason I’m currently being forced to launch this line.”

“You were sober when we made that bet. Come on, tell everyone who the designer is.”

Lena sighed and looked back at the reporters.

“Fine. I am the designer. Happy now?”

“Almost, and are these designs the same ones you made for your own personal use?”

Lena gritted her teeth as Supergirl floated past again. Kara gave her another brief apologetic look. Lena narrowed her eyes in response.

“I’m waiting Miss Luthor.”

“Yes, they are all very similar to my own personal devices,” she said her eyes on the crowd of reporters all of whom seemed to be having various fits as they tried to note down everything. “With some differences.”

“Such as?” Kara asked.

“My personal ones are bulletproof.”

Kara stopped floating and quickly righted herself giving Lena a confused look. Lena sighed she might as well.

“Number three,” she waved her hand at the screen. “He was trying to prove a point.”

Kara stopped flying altogether and looked at her concerned.

“Long story, but now all my toys are bulletproof I didn’t think that would be necessary for the line. So, some differences.”

Kara looked like she wanted to say something but then her hand went to her ear adjusting something. Lena saw the ear piece.

“So Supergirl, since I’ve answered your question I have one of my own.”

Kara smiled.

“Of course Miss Luthor. That seems only fair.”

“According to the terms of our bet you could have picked any type of product for me to put out. Why did you pick, these,” she indicated the screen again.

“Ah, right. Well you see Miss Luthor…” 

Kara walked away clearly waiting for instruction from whoever was on the other end of that ear piece. Lena watched her silently. Kara turned and gave her best Supergirl smile.

“I heard about your little, collection-”

“From this very knowledgeable source?”

“Yes, and knowing you as I do I knew they would be… impressive feats of engineering.”

She could see the awkwardness creeping in as Kara tried to relay the response she had been given.

“Well yes. I am a genius. As your suit can attest.” 

Lena looked back at the reporters and smiled. That’s right she made Supergirl’s suit.

“Right well there was only two ways to get access to your little collection.”

Lena smiled wider. The pieces finally clicked and she knew who was behind this she knew what was coming.

“Either I had to get myself invited into your bedroom-”

“Aw Supergirl. Were you afraid I’d turn you down?”

“No!” she could definitely hear Kara now. “I never tried that option.”

Lena winked at the cameras.

“Too scared of rejection. Who knows I might have said yes, you’re almost my type.”

She laughed as Supergirl quickly cleared her throat hiding her blush.

“Uh no, I simply went with option two.”

Kara glared at her as Lena tried her best to look innocent.

“Make me release them as a line to the public?”

“Some version of get the designs yes.”

Lena smiled as Kara approached her again. She motioned her closer. Kara obliged coming to stand right in next to her.

“Or you could have gone with option three.”

“What’s option three?” Kara asked.

Lena reached over and pulled the ear piece out. Kara sighed in relief as Lena put it in her ear.

“You could have just asked me. Hello Miss Grant.”

“Hello Miss Luthor.”

Cat Grant’s voice came in loud and clear over the ear piece. It had probably been driving Kara insane with her sensitive hearing.

“Now before I ask why you’re interrupting my press conference I would like to know; what did you have on Supergirl to make her do this? Because I’m pretty sure having her walking around talking about my sex toy collection might ruin the family friendly image you’ve made for her.”

Kara went back to floating in mid air as she listened. She seemed to be in a floating mood tonight. Lena couldn’t blame her. If she had the option to float everywhere she would too.

“She threw me off a balcony,” Cat replied. 

Lena blinked and looked at Kara.

“She seriously held that over you, _for this_. You were under the influence of-”

“I felt really bad about it,” Kara said apologetically.

“Still feeling bad?” Lena asked irritated. 

Kara shook her head looking apologetic.

“No I think this has removed the last of my guilt. Speaking of, should I?” she motioned to the exit.

Lena removed the ear piece.

“Supergirl I don’t suppose you would be interested in doing me a favor?” she asked.

Kara stopped floating.

“That would entirely depend on the type of favor Miss Luthor.”

“Go get Cat Grant and I’ll specially make you any of those toys so they can withstand your-”

She was gone so fast Lena was amazed she didn’t break the sound barrier. Lena smiled and turned back to the crowd of reporters. 

“Interrupting my press conferences is never a good idea. Especially not with Supergirl around.”

There was some polite laughter. Supergirl came back with Cat Grant. Cat looked remarkably smug if a little windswept.

“Miss Grant, how good of you to come in person.”

“Miss Luthor.”

Lena looked at the older woman and sighed.

“This is a lot of effort to get your hands on my toy collection,” Lena said.

“Well it’s not really about the toys. Though I will be one of your first customers. If you use them they have to be, superior.”

Lena refused to blush. No matter how pale her skin she wouldn’t.

“Then what is it about?” she asked.

“Valentines Day,” Cat said crossing her arms.

Lena quickly searched her mind trying to remember what she could possibly have done to Cat on Valentines Day. She came up blank. Her expression must have shown her confusion because Cat sighed.

“You booked out an entire restaurant for the night and every member of staff has been unusually tight lipped about who your date was.”

Cat smiled at her and Lena kept searching for an explanation as to why that would lead to this.

“You’re upset you don’t know who my date was?”

Her phone buzzed and she looked down to see a message from Kara. 

_You booked her favourite Valentines date location. She couldn’t get a booking even when she turned up in person and it infuriated her._

Lena smiled and looked up at Cat. Cat smiled back.

“It’s a very romantic gesture Miss Luthor. It certainly cost you a fortune to have the whole restaurant to just yourself and your guest for three hours. They must’ve been very special for you to go to all that trouble.”

Lena smirked at Cat.

“Are you sure you’re not mad I ruined your Valentines plans. If I’d known it would put you out this much I would have picked another restaurant.”

Cat ignored the jab but Lena saw the tiny twitch of her jaw.

“I want an interview with you and your date, on the record for half an hour.”

“What if they weren’t a date?”

Cat laughed.

“You already called them your date. And while I may not have gotten their name, I did get a confirmation it was most certainly a date. You were seen holding their hand, you had a shared dessert, and according to one individual you couldn’t take your eyes off them the whole time.”

Lena sighed, she knew that sommelier wasn’t trustworthy.

“So you agree to an interview about that date or you tell everyone which of those toys is your personal favourite.”

So it was humiliation or the biggest exclusive of the year. Lena took a deep breath and turned.

“And if I do neither?” she asked.

“I am still the Queen of all media, even without Catco. I’m giving you a chance to pick which story is run.”

Lena nodded and looked at Kara hovering off to one side. Kara silently held up her hands indicating she didn’t know about this. She looked back at Cat.

“How did you know about my toy collection?” Lena asked.

Cat smiled.

“Mr Olsen mutters under his breath sometimes. He wasn’t a fan from what I gather.”

Lena’s jaw clenched. She was going to have words with James. Very short, angry words.

“No, he really wasn’t,” she muttered. 

“Seriously? James? _He_ didn’t like you collection?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded and whispered to Kara.

“He’s the one who shot number 3. Short version he said he didn’t need help to satisfy a woman. I’ll tell you the long version later.”

Kara’s eyes widened and she flew off.

“Where is she going?”

“If I had to guess, to find Mr Olsen and drop him in a nearby body of water.”

Cat raised an eyebrow and looked after the super.

“She’s very protective of you,” Cat said turning back to Lena.

Lena shrugged.

“It’s a side effect of saving each other’s lives so often.”

“She’s also floating around a lot.”

“She does that sometimes.”

Cat nodded and they both looked to the crowd of silent reporters.

“I’m waiting Miss Luthor. Am I penciling in an interview or are we all about to learn your toy preference in the bedroom.”

“How are you sure I’ll answer truthfully?”

Cat smiled and looked at the screen behind them. She seemed to be thinking about something. Lena didn’t like it. She liked it less when Cat smiled and walked towards the screen clearly working something out.

“You know, Supergirl said she knew you had made at least ten toys yourself, but there’s only nine up here. Saving the strap on for a special release?”

Lena closed her eyes and took several very even breaths. Of course Cat had worked out which one was missing. She could hear the click of Cat’s heels as she walked back to stand right next to her. She could feel Cat watching her. She took several long calming breaths as Supergirl returned.

“Where’d you drop him?” Lena asked opening her eyes and looking out at the crowd of reporters.

“He’ll be fine,” Kara said.

“To answer your earlier question, I’ll know because she knows,” Cat said pointing at Kara.

Lena looked at Kara who seemed to be doing some kind of calculation as she looked from Lena to Cat.

“Or I can always call my second source,” Cat said holding up her phone. 

Lena read the display _Kara Danvers_. So she did know.

“All this because I ruined your dinner plans?” Lena asked.

Cat seemed to think about it.

“Well that, and I do actually want to get my hands on your collection. I’ve seen the reviews.”

“What reviews? There are no reviews to see. I know for a fact that none of the people with first hand knowledge of my collection would be telling you reviews.”

Cat looked like she’d just won something as she leaned towards Lena.

“I don’t need anyone to tell me. I’m a very observant person. You don’t get that sleep deprived and look that happy on human power alone. No matter the fitness level of the participants.”

Lena was pretty sure her brain had just misfired. Cat Grant had not just suggested, on camera, that she was having marathon sex with someone using these toys.

“They must have amazing battery life. You shouldn’t hoard your creations to yourself. Now am I going to be learning all about your date or what goes on in your bedroom?”

Lena would get revenge for this. She didn’t care if she had to buy every restaurant in the city she swore she would get Cat back.

“There is no way you worked it out from the change in someone’s walk. Not even I’m that good,” Kara said.

Cat turned to her smirking and Kara froze in mid air. Lena watched as she quickly replayed what she said in her head. 

“I meant observation skills,” she added quickly. “My eyes way are better than yours.”

Lena coughed again to hide her laugh. Cat sighed and crossed her arms.

“Fine, I may also have accidentally seen some text messages on the topic that allowed me to put it together.”

Lena closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. She didn’t care what the pictures would look like tomorrow she was not dealing with this. She could feel the burn on her cheeks as she tried to get it under control. Cat Grant had read their messages. Nothing good could come from her knowing anything they’d been saying. She heard Cat laugh.

“I could just write about what I saw, which again was completely by accident. Normally I would never invade someone’s privacy like that but they did drop their phone in front of me.”

“Fuck,” Lena muttered

Lena knew exactly which messages Cat had seen. 

“So which story is it, date, sex life, or sexts?”

Lena sighed heavily and lowered her hands as she looked at the press pack before her. Most of the blush had gone as she gained control of herself once more. She knew what Cat expected her to pick.

Well she was a Luthor and she wasn’t about to give in. Straightening up she tapped the screen pulling up number 7 and it’s listed features.

“It has seven settings, three patterns, and the remote allows you to pick a pattern and set a time period over which it will gradually increase the speed and intensity until you either turn it off or it hit’s the limit.”

She glared at Cat. Cat looked at Kara who nodded.

“It’s also completely waterproof,” Lena added.

Cat smiled and nodded.

“Well then I’ll be sure to get one. Do you do special orders?”

“The only person who’s getting a special order is Supergirl.”

Kara was suddenly flying again.

“Wait you were serious? Can you actually do that?” she asked.

“You might need to let me attach some sensors to some delicate places, but yes.”

Kara laughed floating again.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I had to strip for you.”

Cat’s eyes got very wide as she looked at the floating Kara.

“The suit Cat,” Lena said quickly. “Now are you satisfied with your revenge or are you going to keep dragging out? I only scheduled ten minutes for this and I have dinner plans.”

Cat turned to the cameras.

“Oh I’m sure we’re all going to be very satisfied Miss Luthor. Enjoy your dinner.”

Lena sighed and turned to face the reporters. She heard Cat stop and turn.

“So which one is K-”

Lena felt rather than saw Kara move as a rush of air went over the stage. Kara had one hand clamped over Cat’s mouth the other holding her in place. Lena motioned with her hand and Kara took off carrying Cat Grant with her. She looked back at the crowd of reporters.

“You know when I bought Catco I really thought I wouldn’t have this problem anymore.”

There was a laugh from all the Catco staff. Kara returned.

“Do you need a quick exit too?” she asked.

Lena glared at her and Supergirl had the decency to look apologetic on camera.

“I take it the Luthor Super feud is back on?” Kara said.

“Yes, I’m already building my new line of evil weaponry to take you down,” Lena muttered.

She smiled as Kara laughed.

“Well before you put on the exosuit and we have a fight to destroy all of downtown can you make me my special order. You know for old times?”

Lena rolled her eyes. 

“I suppose I could do one last thing for you before I succumb to madness.”

Kara laughed.

“Have you picked which one you want?” Lena asked indicating the screen.

“Yes. Miss Grant may have seen the reviews but I’ve heard them.”

Lena narrowed her eyes.

“Spying on me with your super hearing, one could argue that’s an invasion of privacy,” she said.

Kara crossed her arms.

“You know in advance what time I’ll be doing my sweep so one could be argue you’re engaging in exhibitionism.”

Lena cracked first. She laughed and Kara smiled back.

“The first time I thought you were under attack for a moment there, then I used my x-ray vision and, yeah…”

Kara made a face. Lena smirked. Kara sighed.

“Okay I’m going to go make sure Mr Olsen gets out of the harbor.”

Lena nodded as Kara walked away.

“Supergirl,” Kara turned. “I would appreciate it if you could drop off my favourite reporter before you go fetch Mr Olsen from the harbor. We have dinner plans.”

Kara smiled and took off into the sky. Lena looked at the very entertained press pack. She could see they were all poised ready to ask a thousand questions the moment she let them.

“I won’t be taking questions. You all know far too much already and if you need specifics about the products the details are in the information packet.”

There was another laugh as Kara ran over as herself to stand among the reporters. Lena glared at her.

“Don’t even think of hiding. Get up here.”

Kara looked nervous as she made her way onto the stage to some applause and gentle teasing from her coworkers. 

“Did you need my help with something?” Kara asked her eyes darting between Lena and the camera.

“Yes. Cat Grant just crashed my launch using Supergirl as her mouth piece. I got set up.” 

Kara opened and closed her mouth a few times as she tried to think of something to say.

“Then it occurred to me that you were the one who told me Supergirl would be just like a normal human in that competition. You helped Cat set me up.”

“I may have exaggerated-”

“You were also Cat’s assistant which means you knew about her preferred Valentine restaurant.”

Kara nodded.

“And you didn’t tell me.”

Kara held up her hands defensively.

“I didn’t think she’d be this mad about it.”

Lena nodded looking Kara up and down. Kara looked over at the crowd of reporters.

“So did you want to continue your presentation and I’ll just wait over there before we go to dinner or-”

Lena walked slowly towards Kara. Kara froze in place hypnotized by the predatory look in Lena’s eyes.

“I don’t _need_ to say anything else. I just got the personal recommendation of Cat Grant and Supergirl for this line. If we’re not sold out of number 7 by this time tomorrow I will be shocked.”

Kara fought the urge to quickly back up as Lena got closer and closer. She took one step.

“It’s quite the collection,” Kara said glancing at the camera still following Lena.

“Indeed it is, darling.”

Kara’s eyes got very wide as she realised what was happening. Lena was right in front of her now.

“Are you sure?” Kara whispered.

Lena smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. The sound of a every camera shutter clicking repeatedly suddenly filled the air. Lena stepped back and Kara tried not to stumble from the sudden lack of contact as Lena glared at her.

“And because you let Cat Grant get one over on me,” she turned to the camera. “Her favourite is number ten, yes it’s a strap on and it will be released at Christmas.”

Kara gaped at Lena in shock. _Did she just tell everyone-_

“Now we’re even,” Lena said.

Lena grabbed her hand and dragged her stunned girlfriend off the stage ignoring the sudden rush of questions from the crowd of reporters. They ran straight for Lena’s car sliding in as the press pack got past security. As they drove away Kara kissed Lena pulling her close. 

“I promise never to team up with Cat against you ever again,” Kara whispered. 

Lena laughed and kissed Kara again. 


	2. Aftermath and revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, and Lena's revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since y'all seemed to enjoy it so much I've added some more. I hope y'all like it.

The next morning Lena sat in her kitchen tablet in hand looking at the email from her head of PR. The team had gone through every story that came out about the launch overnight and send through the main ones. Lena looked up and saw Kara still curled up in her bed asleep. The sheets had twisted around her in the night leaving those perfect legs on display for her to admire. 

Kara stirred and Lena got to watch every muscle tense as Kara slowly stretched. She returned her eyes to the tablet and sighed as she opened the email scrolling through the headlines.

_Lena Luthor’s personal collection now available to all._   
_A Super and a Luthor?_   
_Thirty two!_   
_Luthor’s rough night._   
_Cat comes out on top._

She scoffed at that one. Cat would not win.

_Luthor confirms Danvers is a 10_   
_Lena Luthor secretly a lesbian_

“Bi people exist-” she read the tabloid name and sighed.

_Karlena CONFRIMED_

She checked that one and saw Nia had written it. She started reading and smiled as the very first line was the words “I told you so.” Nia at least had resisted the urge, mostly, to mention the sex toys thing.

She heard Kara laughing and looked up. Kara walked that perfect naked body from the bed to the kitchen stopping beside Lena her phone in one hand.

“Watch this.” 

Lena smiled taking one last look at Kara before giving her attention to the phone. It was a video of Superman. She watched as Superman walked towards the camera smiling his usual smile. He’d clearly just saved something or someone.

“Hey Superman did you hear Lena Luthor is gonna make Supergirl a vibrator?” someone asked. 

Lena smiled as she watched Superman process that information then immediately have a visceral reaction to it. His whole face twisted and his mouth hung open for a moment.

“Why would you ugh, you know she’s my cousin right? I did not need to know that. I _did not_ need to know that. Oh God I think I would’ve preferred the exosuit.”

Superman tuned and flew off as several people laughed.

“Poor Superman,” Lena said. 

Kara leaned down and kissed her.

“Poor him. What about me? I already have six messages from coworkers about the strap on. You know I am never going to get to live this down right?” Kara said.

Lena smiled. 

“It will be a reminder to never go against a Luthor,” she said.

Kara sighed and then headed back towards the bedroom. In a flash of super speed she was dressed and in the kitchen where a stack of pancakes was already waiting for her to reheat. Lena smiled and begun reading through the articles one at a time. 

“Anything good?” Kara asked between mouthfuls.

“If these articles are a sign my board meeting today will be nothing but innuendo. Nia wrote a nice piece though. It seems the queer community is happy about the representation though it seems I’ll need to put something out to inform everyone I’m bisexual not a lesbian.”

Kara sighed pulling out her phone again.

“Alright I’m about to open my twitter notifications- Gosh. Yeah maybe not.”

Lena laughed as Kara sped through them all.

“I just blocked three hundred and forty eight people. All of whom were offering to fuck me. Also everyone wants to know what we’re messaging to each other.”

Lena rubbed at her face. Cat hadn’t said anything, yet. Though as much as many might disagree Cat Grant did generally respect people’s privacy if they refused to talk. Well rather she wouldn’t outright force them. Lena considered asking what it would take to get Cat to remain quiet about what she’d read.

“Try not to unlock your phone too much today everyone is going to be watching. Also, maybe we could do lunch?” Lena asked.

Kara smiled at Lena and nodded.

“I’ll need the escape I think. Today is going to be a complete mess.”

Lena smiled and went to get dressed. Kara watched her disappear into the bedroom and then may have used her x-ray vision to continue watching as she headed for her closet.

The moment Kara stepped out of the lift she heard a whistle and a comment then the whole office seemed to be in on it as she tried to walk at a normal human speed towards her desk ignoring the blush covering her cheeks.

“Hey number 10!”

“Walking remarkably well there Danvers.”

“Lena Luthor, damn girl.”

“Well if it ain’t the office sugar baby.”

“So which one of you wears the strap?”

She stopped at her desk and turned to the giggling children she called colleagues.

“You’re all perverts and I hate you!” she yelled. 

There was a lot of laughter but they all left. She sighed in relief and then Snapper walked past dropping her an assignment. He had decided her name was now Luthor’s girl instead of ponytail. She did not consider this any kind of improvement.

James walked past and glared at her.

“Did you have a nice swim,” she teased.

He stopped. She waited as he turned to glare at her.

“At least I don’t need an accessory to get a woman off,” he said.

Kara laughed as everyone turned.

“It’s not a question of whether you can get a woman off, it’s how hard and for how long.”

She gave his cheek a condescending pat as he glared at her. She waited for the retort but he simply left. She smiled after him. It was nice to win against someone.

Later that morning her phone rang and she answered it silently praying it would be Lena. It was not.

“Do you have any idea how much eye bleach I need now?” Alex demanded.

Kara laughed.

“Well hello to you too,” several coworkers stopped and leaned in. “Move on it’s my sister. Gosh you’re all sex crazed lunatics here.”

“What’s happening?” Alex asked suddenly protective.

“Oh nothing much just I can’t walk anywhere without people speculating if I had sex this morning, the moment I open my phone it’s suddenly the most fascinating thing in the world, and everyone keeps asking what gifts I get from my quote, sugar mama. Please tell me there’s some kind of horrific incident to go investigate. I need to get out of here.”

“Sorry nothing horrific today but I’ll keep you posted. Just do me one favour, never let Lena talk about your strap on fetish again.”

“It is not a fetish,” Kara said exasperated.

In the sudden silence she immediately regretted everything as everyone within ear shot suddenly stopped and looked at her.

“Oh my God you made me say that on purpose! You are the worst sister ever.”

Alex laughed as Kara hung up infuriated. Everyone was still watching her. She quickly headed down the corridor ignoring everyone’s sudden curiosity in how she was walking. She couldn’t wait for the day to end as she hid in the printer room to send Lena a message asking if she wanted to stay over that night as well. Before she could finish Snapper walked in and noticed her phone.

“Stop sexting your sugar mama and go do your job,” he said.

Kara threw her hands up in defeat and stormed back out. She’d send a damn email.

Lena fared better. She walked into the board meeting took her seat and handed out the sales figures for the new toy line. She then glared at the board. No one said anything but she could see the smirks. She also had to call her head of PR twice about correcting the media’s assumptions about her sexuality. PR wanted to put out a full recorded statement she told them just to tweet it. Haggling ensued. 

Finally the head of PR came into her office with an assistant holding a camera. She sighed and made a brief two sentence statement for them to post out on social media. It would have been fine if she hadn’t received an email at the same time from Kara telling her everyone thought she was her sugar mama. Her expression prompted Jane —her head of PR— to ask what was wrong and of course the junior was still filming when she answered.

“Why the fuck does everyone think I’m Kara’s sugar mama?” 

Jane started giggling like a school girl and Lena looked up to see the grinning assistant holding the camera still pointed at her.

“For the record also not a sugar mama.”

“So you didn’t buy her that dress?” Jane asked with a smirk.

“No it’s mine she stole it when she-” 

Lena shut her mouth very quickly. She narrowed her eyes at Jane.

“So if she’s wearing designer clothes she slept over?” Jane asked.

Lena sighed. A Luthor defeated twice in two days because of a camera. 

“Can we redo-”

“No,” Jane said quickly. 

The camera was quickly turned off and hidden protectively behind their backs. Lena glared at them both as they made their exit. 

She waited a full three seconds after they closed the door before she put her head on her desk and contemplated leaving the country, or maybe the planet. When she had recovered she called Kara.

“Lena hey,” Kara sounded very happy to hear from her.

“Hello Darling. How’s work?” Lena asked.

“They’re all staring at me, like right now because I said your name they’re all watching me. I’m just going to go to another room.”

“If you do that they’ll think we’re having phone sex,” Lena said smirking.

“What oh god okay. Fair point, um… I guess I’ll just stay here then. And be, stared at.”

Lena smiled picturing Kara sitting at her desk and glaring at her coworkers.

“So, what are you wearing?” Lena asked.

“Don’t you dare,” Kara growled. 

Lena laughed. 

“It’ll all go away in a day or two,” Lena promised.

“I hope you’re right because I am getting absolutely nothing done. I can’t unlock my phone without three people deciding to peer over my shoulder. Snapper is now calling me Luthor’s girl and I’ve had to turn all my notification off because everything is going insane.”

Lena looked out her window then at her watch. It was 11:30. 

“Come have an early lunch with me, we can hide in my office.”

Lena heard Kara get up and immediately start grabbing her things.

“I’ll pick us up something to eat on my way, what do you want?”

“A salad.”

Kara made a noise of disgust and Lena smiled. Then she saw an email from Cat Grant. 

The theme music played and the camera rolled down to show Cat Grant and the late night show host.

“Welcome back everyone. Now Miss Grant, come on everyone is absolutely dying to know…” 

The host turned to indicate the screen to his left as the photo appeared showing Lena her head in her hands at the press conference Cat standing next to her.

“What was in those messages?” he continued.

Cat looked at the picture and laughed.

“I do love that image. It’s not often one gets to so thoroughly defeat a Luthor.”

There was some laughter from the crowd as Cat turned back to them smiling.

“And?” prompted the host his smile growing. 

Cat leaned forwards.

“Are you sure you want to know?”

There was a chorus of people screaming yes from the live audience and the host chuckled.

“Yes I think we all really want to know. She’s normally so composed it had to have been something very naughty to elicit such a reaction. Is it dirty? Is it kinky? Is she really a sugar mama?”

Cat laughed.

“Well I’m about to disappoint everyone. Kara was very quick at the retrieval and I only managed to read when Lena was finishing up and that she would meet Kara at her apartment for dinner. I suspect that the messages scrolled up when she dropped her phone.”

There was a collective boo from the crowd.

“Surely you saw something. How else could you possibly have known there would be something there to use?”

“You’re forgetting I’m a very observant person. More so than Supergirl it seems. Kara went from having a basic swipe pattern on her phone to a ten digit pass code and no visible notifications. You don’t do that unless you’re suddenly very concerned about people knowing what you’re being sent, and by who. Also she blushed if you interrupted her mid message. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together.”

The crowd laughed and the host sat back smiling.

“Well then Detective Cat, how did you know the sender was Miss Luthor?”

“I’m a reporter not a detective,” Cat corrected with a smile. “Which is why that bit was easy. I saw two big stories break about L Corp acquisitions and for some reason Kara Danvers wasn’t writing exclusives about them. She’s had Lena as a source for years and I’ve seen that girl get an exclusive just by batting her lashes a few times. They may have had a difficult relationship for a time but I knew they were back on good terms and then suddenly Kara isn’t breaking those big stories. Their relationship had to have changed to something that made Kara worry about the ethics. And there was only one way that I could think of that relationship getting any closer…”

The host laughed as Cat’s tone became suggestive.

“She really got an exclusive by batting her lashes?”

“Yes. But if you think that’s bad you should have seen the lengths Kara would go to— well maybe I shouldn’t say. I don’t want to embarrass them too much.”

There was more laughter as the host playfully tried to convince her to go on. The laughter grew as everyone watched him playfully bat his eyes at Cat. She smiled and shook her head.

“Okay so the walk thing was a lie then,” the host said smiling.

“No, I knew right away when their relationship became physical.”

“Oh do tell. We’re all dying to know what changed in their walk?”

Cat leaned in close giving the camera a smug smile.

“As I said at the launch both of them were clearly sleep deprived but also in remarkably happy moods. Kara went from a ray of sunshine to insufferably happy and Lena, well I’ll be honest I don’t think I’ve ever seen a Luthor smile that much. All those years of sexual tension had to have broken in a big way because the following day they were both apparently completely unable to properly close their legs without suddenly looking uncomfortable.”

The host made an exaggerated shocked face as the audience broke into whistles and laughter. Cat grinned and then removed her phone from her pocket.

“Do excuse me,” she read the message then looked at the camera. “Miss Luthor I accept your terms of surrender.”

She returned her phone to her pocket and the host thanked her for her time.

Kara looked at Lena.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m making her special order.”

Kara snuggled against Lena’s side as they turned the TV off. 

“What are you going to do to her?”

“I have some ideas. Mostly involving denial,” Lena said.

Kara laughed.

“She’s going to be very upset when that happens.”

“Especially because it’ll work really well for a whole week first,” Lena said.

Kara laughed.

“So have you finished Supergirl’s special order?”

Lena turned to face Kara.

“Well I haven’t had a chance to attach a whole lot of sensors to her yet. Do you think I could get her to let me measure the exact amount of force?”

Lena ran her hand down Kara’s stomach and stopped just above her underwear her fingers teasing the edge.

“That would entirely depend on how it was measured.”

Kara wriggled a little to get in a better position. Lena hooked her fingers in the fabric and begun to slowly pull Kara’s underwear down.

“I might need to insert something inside her, and then give her an orgasm, for science.” 

Lena tossed the underwear over the edge of the couch as Kara leaned back smiling as she watched Lena remove her shirt.

“Well if it’s for science I’m sure she’d agree.”

Lena saw the caller ID and couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face. as she hit the record button

“Hello Cat, to what do I owe this pleasure,” Lena asked.

“It’s not working,” Cat said.

“What’s not working?”

“You know damn well what!”

Lena smiled.

“No, but I considering your tone I can guess. What’s wrong with it?”

“It keeps dying.”

“Did you charge it?”

She could hear Cat getting angrier.

“Why no I didn’t think to charge it. It’s not like that’s the first thing I tried. Of course I’m charging it! It’s on full goddamn battery. Which I’m sure you know.”

Lena did know. Really Cat should have expected this. Lena sighed dramatically and turned on her laptop.

“Alright, so when does it die?” Lena asked.

“Excuse me,” Cat said.

“You said it keeps dying that suggests it works for a time, so when does it stop?”

She could hear Cat thinking. 

“Miss Grant if you don’t tell me when it’s stopping I can’t tell you what the problem is.”

“Just replace it,” Cat hissed.

Lena laughed.

“Cat I can’t just replace it. It’s a unique device. I need to know if it’s a software problem, which I can usually fix in five minutes, or if it’s the hardware. If it’s hardware I need to know which part is broken so I can get the replacement pieces made which could take a week. If I rebuild the whole thing from scratch it could take months depending when I have time, and as we both know I’m very busy at the moment.”

Lena looked away from her desk to Kara who was casually spread out in a chair trying not to make a noise. Lena let her eyes travel slowly up Kara’s legs to the edge of her dress. Kara noticed and spread her legs a little further spinning the chair to face Lena. Lena allowed herself a moment to look before returning her attention to the phone.

“Miss Grant, I’m waiting.”

There was a very angry tapping sound. Lena sighed again.

“You made me say my favourite sex toy live at a press conference and then sent a demand for me to personally make you a one. Not to mention everything you said on that late show. Now you’re hesitating to tell me how it’s being used so I can fix it for you-”

“The higher settings,” Cat said. “It’ll work for about two minutes on low but the moment I switch it to anything higher it will either die completely or work perfectly for another minute then refuse to function for another two hours.”

Lena smiled and closed her eyes. She did so enjoy winning.

“What about the patterns? Does it work normally with them?” she asked keeping her voice even.

Lena looked at Kara and saw her hand was covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

“Sometimes,” Cat hissed. “What does that have to do with it?”

“Well it could be a software problem, or the motor. Do you use a water or silicone lubricant?”

Kara was shaking as Lena gave her a warning look. Cat seemed to be thinking very hard.

“Water,” she said through gritted teeth.

Lena had to mute for a moment as she took several calming breaths. She unmuted.

“Hmm, well that should be fine. It’s probably software. So which patterns have been most successful?”

Cat sighed seemingly giving in.

“Two and four seem to mostly be fine but five and one will rarely work.”

“Well they are the more intense ones. It’s probably the motor then,” Cat made an exasperated sound. “But just to be sure can you plug it into your laptop?” 

Lena heard Cat get up and gave Kara another warning look as she started choking. 

“Done,” Cat said.

“Go to settings and open up the advanced menu, now click on analytics.”

Lena turned to her laptop and smiled as the files downloaded.

“Thank you Cat.”

“What for?” Cat asked suspicious.

“I’m just checking the records for any faults. Because it’s a prototype it keeps a record of every use, time stamped with a list of the settings used and for how long. I’m just checking over the numbers. I can see someone’s been busy.”

Lena winked at Kara. Kara couldn’t help her cough.

“What was that?” Cat demanded.

“Kara. You called me after eleven on a Friday, did you really think I was alone.”

“Am I on speaker?”

“Yes, how else would I be able to talk to you while looking over the diagnostics. Can you not hear me typing.”

Lena typed some gibberish into a notepad document.

“How much did you hear Kara?” Cat asked slowly.

Kara took a deep breath to stop herself laughing and leaned towards the phone.

“Everything,” she said.

There was silence and Lena clicked a button changing the settings.

“I found the problem, it seems the engine has been cutting off because it think it’s overheating. I’ll just fix that for you.”

She clicked over three settings and clicked apply. Cat made a growling noise.

“There, unplug it, turn it off and it should work perfectly again.”

Cat was silent for a minute.

“Thank you,” she said slowly.

“You’re welcome Miss Grant,” Lena answered sweetly.

“Miss Luthor how many people are listening to this call?” she asked.

“Just me, and Kara, well and Winn who’s recording it,” Lena looked up and slowly looked at her empty dining room. “And Kara’s sister Alex, and her girlfriend Kelly, and Nia and her boyfriend Brainy and-”

Cat hung up and the pair started laughing. Kara got up and wrapped her arms around Lena. Lena pulled her in for a kiss.

“Do you think she’s learnt her lesson yet?” Kara asked.

“We’ll see. How long do you think before she calls back?” Lena asked. 

Kara smiled and led her over to the couch the two of them curling up under a warm blanket as Kara scrolled through their to watch list.

Five minutes later Kara’s phone rang. Kara answered and they heard Cat Grant’s infuriated scream and the sound of something heavy being thrown across the room before she hung up on their laughter.

Cat Grant took her place at the podium about to address the assembled media when there was a sudden breeze and Supergirl walked towards her smiling tossing something in her hands. Cat was suddenly very worried.

“Supergirl what-”

“Special delivery from Lena Luthor. Catch.”

Cat caught the object on instinct and had a sudden realization as she held the bright red sex toy in her hands, it was bigger than the previous one.

“She said she’s fixed the motor issues, this one won’t burn out on you. It’s also safe with silicone based lubricants and as a bonus she even made it bulletproof.”

Cat was perfectly still watching the smirking super. Her hand gripping the toy as the cameras flashed.

“She also said if you’re willing to let this end here there’s a sweetener. She thought you’d like it.”

Supergirl held up a USB.

“She’s offering me a sex toy and porn. I’m starting to think she’s flirting,” Cat said trying for her usual detached smirk.

Supergirl beamed back.

“Oh it’s not porn. It’s the troubleshooting recording and associated data.”

Cat’s smile disappeared. Supergirl handed over an envelope. Aware of the cameras still recording she opened it. She looked up and directly into the cameras.

“Agreed.”

She held out her hand and Supergirl gave her the USB. Cat looked her up and down. The super looked back.

“You seem remarkably happy right now Supergirl.”

“Oh I am,” Supergirl leaned over to make sure her voice was properly picked up by the microphone. “I haven’t had engine trouble. Good evening Miss Grant.” 

She took two steps then turned back. 

“Oh and I almost forgot. Kara said since it’s a one off they named it for you. She thought you’d like it, have fun with Lois.”

Cat looked down and saw the name written down one side in white. A laughing Supergirl took off leaving a furious Cat standing before the cameras holding a sex toy. She took a deep breath and put the toy down before starting her briefing. No one was brave enough to ask about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know down in the comments if you had a favourite line. Stay safe out there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it let me know down in the comments and tell me what part made you smile.  
> Stay safe everyone.


End file.
